


We are a family, no matter what

by Firerocket123456



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerocket123456/pseuds/Firerocket123456
Summary: Rachel and Quinn live with their daughter, Lucy.Santana and Brittany live with their daughter, Emily.And Blaine and Kurt live with their daughter, Eliza.Their kids may have gay parents, but they are still a family.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez & Brittany S. Pierce, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 12





	1. Cute Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy my second Glee story.
> 
> I’ve been planning on making this for a while.
> 
> And, if you haven’t already, please feel free to check out my other Glee story called Mami would be proud, which I’ve dedicated to Naya Rivera.
> 
> May she rest in peace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn wakes up Lucy, and the two of them surprise Rachel.
> 
> Then Santana and Brittany visit Lucy and Rachel while Quinn is off at her recording studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my second Glee story!!
> 
> Feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven’t already!!

Rachel yawned as her eyes squinted at the sunlight, interrupting her dream which was just getting to the good part 

But she didn’t mind, instead she turned around to see her beautiful wife, Quinn Berry-Fabray, smiling at her as she sat up on the headboard

”Hey, beautiful.“ Quinn said softly as she moved closer to Rachel with a smile

”Hey, you.“ Rachel replied as they kissed each other 

”Sleep okay?“ Quinn asked her wife with a raised eyebrow

”Yeah.“ Rachel responded smiling ”I slept like a log.“ 

Quinn chuckled in response ”Same old response. I love it every time.“ 

”I’d say it’s about time one of us goes to wake up Lulu.“ Rachel said a few minutes later as she at Quinn sat up in bed, with Quinn giggling as Rachel used one of her many nicknames she calls their daughter, Lucy.

”Do you want me to go wake the little princess up?“ Rachel then asked Quinn as she turned to the blonde who turned to the brunette

”Or should I go do it?“ she added as she waved her hair back

”I’ll go.“ Quinn immediately responded to her wife as she got out of bed, tucking her hair behind both ears

”You sure?“ Rachel asked Quinn as she rubbed her eyes a tiny bit more

”Yeah,“ Quinn replied smiling

”You tucked her into bed last night, so I think it’s best if I wake her up.“ she added as she proved her point

”OK, fair enough.“ Rachel responded with a chuckle

”Back in a boo!“ Quinn then said cheerfully as she exited the master bedroom

****

Quinn then opened the door to their daughter’s bedroom and carefully stepped inside as she smiled at the sight of Lucy sleeping peacefully and knew that she didn’t want to wake her. She and Rachel obviously knew their three-year-old daughter very well.

Quinn then walked very carefully over to the bed and moved the stuffed rabbit that Lucy slept with every night ever so slightly, trying her best not to wake her. And it worked. Quinn sighed in relief on the inside and gently scooped her daughter out of bed without her knowing (she was in a deep sleep) and then peppered her daughter’s face rapidly and repeatedly with gentle kisses everywhere as she knew that was the best way to wake her daughter up every morning, whether it was Quinn or Rachel, Lucy loved both equally.

Lucy giggled and squirmed as Quinn continued to kiss her face over and over again, resulting in Lucy pushing her hand into Quinn’s face, making Quinn giggle with a smile

”Hey, baby girl.” Quinn crooned as she swayed side to side as she held her daughter

”Mommy!“ Lucy replied as she smiled up at her mother who did an open mouthed smile down at her in response ”Say mornin’ to Bunny!“

”Hey, princess.“ Quinn cooed as she cradled Lucy beside her hip as she pressed a kiss to the little girl’s forehead ”Good morning, Bunny!“ she added as she looked down at the stuffed rabbit who was lying on Lucy’s pillow

”Sleep okay?“ Quinn then asked as she adored the sight of her daughter being in her arms, like she normally does.

”Yeah!“ Lucy responded to her mother ”I slept like a log!“ 

Quinn chuckled in response as she cupped the back of Lucy’s head ”That’s exactly what Mama said.“ she said back to her child as she bounced side to side whilst cradling her beside her hip. 

She obviously knew Lucy wasn’t a baby, but she knew very well that Lucy loved it when either Quinn or Rachel would do this to help wake her up in the morning, help her go to sleep after a bedtime story and sometimes help comfort her when she was scared during the night 

”You wanna see her?“ she added as she changed Lucy’s position from cradling, to placing her beside her mother’s hip

”Yeah!“ Lucy replied cheerfully as she threw her arms in the air, almost punching Quinn in the face, but luckily, she moved her head slightly 

”Woah, Lulu, you almost punched Mommy in the face!“ Quinn exclaimed as she made Lucy giggle

Quinn then chuckled in response as she kissed Lucy’s cheek and then exited the little girl’s bedroom, walking over to the master bedroom as she held her daughter.

They walked into the master bedroom to see Rachel still sitting up in bed, then turning to them as they stepped inside, making her get out and walk over to them

”Hey, sugar.“ Rachel cooed as she stroked her daughter’s hair softly 

”Mama!“ Lucy responded happily 

”Hey,“ Rachel cooed back as she took Lucy into her arms and kissed her cheek

”Good morning, pumpkin.“

****

”You’re so cute, you know that, right?“ Rachel teased Lucy a few hours later as the little girl sat on Rachel’s lap as they sat in the living room

”Of course I am!“ Lucy protested as Quinn and Rachel chuckled, with Rachel moving a few strands of Lucy’s hair away from her face

”I don’t know, sweetie pie.“ Quinn teased her daughter as she tucked her hair behind her ear, then crossed her legs

She was wearing the same outfit when she sang Come See About Me in S04 E08 Thanksgiving with Brittany and Santana

”I’m agreeing with Mama on this one.“ Quinn then said as she grinned at her daughter 

”Mommy! Mama!” Lucy complained as she was not happy with what her mothers had just said to her

”We’re kidding, baby.“ Rachel said back as she and Quinn chuckled at Lucy’s response 

”You’re obviously the cutest person we know, honey.“ Quinn added as she uncrossed her legs

”I am?“ Lucy asked her mothers as she believed what her mothers said about what they thought about their little girl being cute

Rachel and Quinn both giggled at Lucy’s question. It was definitely one of the most things on why they loved their little girl.

”Yes, sweetie, you are.“ Rachel said with a smile as she rocked Daisy at a practised ease with her knee 

”And I always will be?“ Lucy added with a straight face with puppy-like dog eyes, making Quinn and Rachel chuckle in response

”Yes.“ Quinn said to her daughter as she uncrossed her legs and leaned over to Daisy, moving the little strands of blonde hair away from her daughter’s eyes ”You always will be.“ she added as she took Lucy into her own arms and pressed her lips to Lucy’s forehead

”You definitely are the cutest little girl ever.“ Quinn then crooned as she held Lucy like a baby then peppered her cheek with kisses as she twitched her face

Rachel was adoring the sight. It made her cry on the inside.

She then leaned over to her daughter in Quinn’s arms and kissed her cheek and then pecked Quinn on the lips.

”We love you, Juicy Lucy.“ Rachel crooned as she tickled Lucy’s chin softly with an open mouthed smile 

Even though they both knew that ‘Juicy Lucy’ was a name that Lauren guessed when Quinn said that the kids at her old school bullied her with, (which was Lucy Caboosey, since her real name is Lucy Quinn Fabray) which was something that Quinn despised in the past, she and Rachel both thought that was a perfect nickname for their Lucy.

Whose full name wasn’t ‘Lucy Quinn Berry-Fabray’. Her full name was ‘Lucy Ava Finn Berry-Fabray’. They had decided to use the name ‘Ava’ as her first middle name as they both felt it suited a girl like her. And they decided to use the name ‘Finn’, even though it was a boy’s name, as her other middle name as a way to honour their friend, Finn Hudson.

****

”Auntie ‘Tana! Auntie Britt!“ Lucy cheered later that day as Quinn was at her recording studio, working on her new song: Flower Girl.

”Hey, sweet girl!“ Santana cooed as she kissed the young girl who cuddled into her

”Hi!“ Brittany said softly as she and Santana both kissed each of Lucy’s cheeks 

”OK, Lulu, give your aunts some space.“ Rachel said as she picked her little girl up into her arms and nuzzled her neck softly ”They are family, after all.“ she added as she moved a few of Lucy’s blonde locks away from her face

”OK, Mama!“ Lucy responded cheerfully as Rachel then bounced her back up

”Where’s Emily?“ Rachel asked her friends as she was wearing the same outfit when she sang A Change Would Do You Good with Brody Weston in S04 E03 Makeover and saw no Emily Lopez-Pierce with them. Which was strange as their daughter was normally with them at all times. 

(Well, at least during every meet-up)

”She’s at my parents house.” Santana explained to her friend and niece ”But she’ll be with us tonight.“ she added as she tucked her hair behind her ear

”Where’s Quinn?“ Brittany then asked Rachel as she smiled at the sight of Rachel bouncing Lucy slightly in her arms

”She’s at her recording studio, working on her new song.“ Rachel responded to her two friends

”It’s called ‘Flower Girl’. I know you’ll love it!“ Lucy added cheerfully as she smiled happily

”Of course we will!“ Brittany exclaimed as she smiled ”We always love her new songs.“

”Well, we were just gonna head to the donut shop and then visit Quinn, and hopefully bring her back for lunch.“ Rachel explained as she bounced Lucy back up ”If the director agrees, she deserves a break from all her hard work.“

”Does she have a costume in the music video?“ Brittany asked her friend with a curious look

”Um, yes.“ Rachel replied ”Like her Lady Gaga outfit all those years ago when Lady Gaga was the assignment in glee club.“

”Oh, yeah. I remember that.“ Brittany responded as the three of them looked back to the past

”Yeah, that was good.“ Santana added as she smiled ”Even though it was at the same time when you found out Shelby Corcoran was your mom.“

”Huh?” Lucy asked her mother and aunts in confusement as she scrunched her face

”Hmmmm?“ Rachel hummed as she turned to her daughter as she squeezed her lips slightly with wide eyes, making Lucy laugh, as Rachel bounced her at a slight ease

”’Kay, you ready to go see Mommy?“ she then asked Lucy with a smile as she bounced her back up

”Yeah!“ Lucy responded cheerfully as she threw her hands up in the air, punching her mother in the face

”Awww!“ Rachel exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek ”Luce, you just got my cheek, you little stinker!“ she added as she smiled, kissing Lucy’s forehead after she apologized

”Donuts!“ Lucy then said, making the women chuckle 

”Love you, baby girl.“ Rachel said softly as she kissed Lucy’s nose ”You guys wanna come with?“

”Sure.“ Santana responded as she smiled

”Emily loves donuts.“ Brittany added ”Remember what happened last time, though?“ 

”Oh, how could I forget her having chocolate all over her face and tummy after I had given her a bath?“ Santana asked her wife with a raised eyebrow ”After that, we both gave her a bath. It was a great moment, though.“ she added as Brittany agreed with her

”I can relate.“ Rachel began ”The same thing happened to this little stinker.“ she added as she looked at Lucy ”Not with donuts, but with chocolate cake frosting. Me and Quinn did enjoy bathing her together, as a way to keep a close eye on her.” 

Rachel then kissed Lucy’s cheek, smiling at her.

”So, donuts?“ Lucy asked her two aunts

”Yep!“ Brittany and Santana nodded in agreement 

”Let’s go!“ Rachel cheered as she grabbed her handbag and walked out the apartment, with Lucy in her arms, closing the door behind her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!


	2. Milkshakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Lucy visit Quinn at her recording studio, along with Santana and Brittany.
> 
> They also bring donuts after meeting Blaine, Kurt, and Eliza at the donut shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!!
> 
> And, if you haven’t already, please feel free to check out my other Glee story called Mami would be proud, which I’ve dedicated to Naya Rivera.  
>    
> May that legend she rest in peace.
> 
> She will be missed...

”Uncle Blaine!“ Lucy yelled happily at the sight of her two uncles, Kurt and Blaine standing by the counter of the donut shop, with their four-year-old daughter, Eliza ”Uncle Kurt!“

”Hey!“ Blaine replied as he crouched down and kissed his niece’s cheek.

”Uncle Kurt!“ Lucy added as she hugged Kurt with a smile.

”Hey, Luce.“ Kurt replied to the Berry-Fabray daughter as he kissed Lucy’s temple ”What brings you guys here?“ he then asked the others as he stood back up.

”We were just getting donuts, and then going to see Quinn.“ Rachel explained with a smile as she lifted Lucy into her own arms ”But we weren’t expecting to see you guys here.“

”Yeah, nice to see you guys.“ Blaine replied as he turned to their four-year-old daughter ”Say, hi, Liz.“

Even though Eliza was four years old, and the oldest cousin out of Lucy, herself, and Emily, she was still nervous about being around others, unless her dads were with her.

”Hi.“ she whispered said softly, but loud enough for the others to hear, making the others smile in response.

”Hey, Eliza.“ Brittany said kindly in response with a smiley face.

Eliza then buried her face in her father’s neck, making everyone chuckle as Blaine kissed her daughter’s cheek.

”You do make us laugh, sweetie.“ Kurt whispered as he stroked his daughter’s hair ”Which is why me and Papa love you so much.“

Blaine smiled as he kissed his husband on the lips, then kissed Eliza’s cheek.

Rachel, Santana, and Brittany all found the scene very heartwarming, before Rachel then turned to the counter.

”Hello. Oh, Mrs. Rachel Berry-Fabray! I love your wife’s music! And I love your amazing acting skills on Broadway! What can I get you and your friends? It’s on the house.“

****

”Ye-a-a-ah,“ Quinn sang as her music video was being filmed ”I’m your flower g-i-i-rl.“ 

Everyone who was working on the video along with Quinn clapped and cheered at Quinn’s talent.

”OK, that’s a wrap! Nice job, Mrs. Berry-Fabray.“

”Thank you, Colin.“ Quinn replied as she walked off the set and headed for her dressing room.

Quinn had just pulled her left brown leather boot up her leg after getting out of her costume, and was about to finish pulling the right one up, when there was a knock at her dressing room door.

”Come in.“ Quinn called from her side as she pulled her boot up and moved a few strands of hair away from her eyes.

”Mommy!” Lucy yelled happily as she ran towards her mother with a big smile on her face.

”Hi, sweet girl.“ Quinn cooed as she lifted her daughter up and kissed her cheek ”Did you have a fun morning with Mama, Auntie Tana, and Auntie Britt?“ she then asked as she looked at the sight of her wife and friends entering the dressing room with Rachel holding the box of donuts.

”Yeah!“ Lucy replied cheerfully as she grinned.

”Awesome!“ Quinn answered back ”Hey, you.“ she added as Rachel walked over to her.

”Hey.“ Rachel said back as she and Quinn kissed ”You look hot.“

”So do you.“ Quinn said back as she twitched her face ”And I see you brought donuts. How wonderful.”

”Ulch, gross.“ Santana exclaimed as she scrunched up her face.

”What do you mean ”Ulch, gross“?“ Rachel asked Santana as she stroked Lucy’s hair.

”It’s just that I don’t like the fact that you are married to Quinn. You are really not that attractive.“ Santana responded as she raised her eyebrows.

”Babe, that’s not nice.“ Brittany said sternly to her wife ”Think about how your Abuela disapproved of you being gay. How did you feel? You’ve probably just made Rachel feel the same way. She’s a great mom, as are we. You know Emily loves us.“ 

”She’s two years old.“ Santana pointed out, even though Brittany knew very well what her daughter’s age was ”And of course she loves us, because we’re her mommies.“

”Obviously. But you need to show respect to others. Like Rachel.“ Brittany added as Rachel and Quinn nodded in agreement with Quinn bouncing Lucy back up.

”I’ll certainly think about it,“ Santana then said with a grin as she folded her arms ”Thank you, Britt.“

Brittany winked in response, making Santana chuckle.

”So, you wanna have lunch with us?“ Rachel then asked her wife as she changed the subject to the reason as to why they had come to surprise Quinn.

”Sure,“ Quinn replied ”But I’ll have to ask the director first.“

****

”We’re all set.” Quinn announced as she exited the studio with her brown leather boots clip-clopping over to Rachel and Lucy ”The director decided to give me the rest of the day off, which I am very glad about, because,“ she then picked Lucy up ”I get to spend it with you!“ Quinn then cooed to her daughter, making her smile.

”Great!“ Rachel said back with a smile ”Santana and Brittany just left so they could go pick up Emily after having lunch at their favourite restaurant.“ she then explained as she knew Quinn was wondering where Santana and Brittany had gone.

”I see.“ Quinn responded as she bounced Lucy back up ”Fair enough. Now, let’s get home so we can get food into this little girl’s tummy!“ she then crooned to Lucy, making her giggle as she kissed her forehead.

”Alright, let’s go.“ Rachel exclaimed with a smile as the three of them headed back to their home.

****

”Mmm! Pepperoni is good.“ Rachel said happily as she swallowed her last piece of pizza.  


  
”So is Margherita.“ Quinn added with a smile.  
  


”And so is— —“ Lucy started with wide eyes.

  
  
”Meat Feast!“ they all added as they bit into their Meat Feast slices.  
  


”Mmmmm! So good!“  


  
****

”Mommy?“ Lucy asked Quinn a few hours after the three of them had eaten their pizzas.

”Yeah, sweetie?“ Quinn responded as she sat on her and Rachel’s bed whilst looking at her phone.

”Mama wants to know if you want her to make a milkshake to go with your caramel shortbread.“ Lucy added as she smiled at her mother.

Quinn smiled back. There was no way she couldn’t smile at her daughter.

”Sure.“ Quinn responded as she turned her phone off ”Tell Mama I said yes, and I’ll join you two soon.“ Quinn then added as she got of the bed and crouched down to pull her daughter closer.

”Okay, Mommy.“ Lucy replied happily as Quinn tucked her daughter’s hair behind both her ears.

”You didn’t take your boots off?“ Lucy then asked Quinn randomly as she noticed that Quinn had indeed not taken her brown leather boots off.

(She was wearing the same outfit when she sang ‘Come See About Me’ in S04 E08 - Thanksgiving with Santana and Brittany).

”Mama didn’t take her’s off.“ Quinn pointed out ”She looks beautiful when she wears them. She says the same thing to me. But you are obviously more beautiful than both of us.“ she added as she smiled, making Lucy smile back.

Quinn then kissed Lucy’s forehead and released her to let Rachel know about the milkshake and the caramel shortbread.

****

”Mama,“ Lucy started as she entered the kitchen to see Rachel put the caramel shortbreads on separate plates for the three of them.

”Yeah, honey?“ Rachel asked sweetly as she leaned by the counter and smiled at her daughter.

She was wearing the same outfit when she sang A Change Would Do You Good with Brody Weston in S04 E03 - Makeover.

  
”Mommy says yes, and she’ll be joining us right about naaaaaa,“ Lucy replied as she held the word.  


  
”Aaaaaaaaa,“ she added until Quinn came round the corner.  


  
”Ow. Timed it perfectly.“ Lucy then ended with Rachel chuckling.  


  
Quinn then giggled as she lifted her daughter up and kissed her cheek.  
  


”You’re so funny.“ she whispered as she pressed her forehead to Lucy’s other cheek.  
  


Quinn then held Lucy upside down by her legs, making Lucy squeal with laughter as she held her by her feet, making Rachel chuckle at the sight.

”Please, Mommy, stop!“ Lucy begged Quinn as she begged her mother in between giggles ”I’m gonna pee!“

”OK, OK!“ Quinn exclaimed immediately as she placed Lucy on the floor, then lifted her back up ”Just please don’t pee. Not on me. But you can pee on Mama.“ she then teased, making both of them chuckle.

Rachel did not look amused. ”There will be no peeing on Mama, thank you very much.“

The two blonde girls of the house couldn’t stop snickering as Rachel shook her head slowly.

”Okay, the milkshakes are ready,“ Rachel cheered a few minutes later as she squirted whipped cream around the glasses in a circle to make it fancy  
  


”Enjoy.“ Rachel then added as she inserted the straws in each and gave Lucy her chocolate milkshake, and Quinn her banana milkshake, as they both sat on the stools, at the kitchen counter, then Rachel sipped her strawberry milkshake.

”Mmmm.“ Lucy hummed as she nodded, enjoying the taste.

  
  
”Wow,“ Quinn exclaimed as she was impressed ”This is so good! I feel like I’m in Heaven.“

  
  
”You already are Mommy,“ Lucy said in response as she turned to her.  
  


”With me and Mama.“ the Berry-Fabray daughter added as she continued to sip her milkshake.

  
  
Rachel and Quinn both smiled at Lucy’s kind words.

  
  
”You’re right, sweetheart,“ Quinn began as she smiled at Rachel who smiled back.  
  


”I am.“ Quinn added as she kissed the back of Lucy’s head.

”You are just the sweetest little girl in the entire world.“ Rachel then said after she had taken a bite of her caramel shortbread. ”Which is why that chocolate milkshake has a little surprise in the whipped cream.

Lucy then dug around the whipped cream using her straw, as she knew using her hands was not polite. (Two guesses as to who taught her that).

”Oreos!“ she then cheered happily 

”You deserve them!” Rachel replied as she placed her hand under her chin

”You know, you are just so funny, which is why me and Mama love you so much.“ Quinn said softly with a smile as she took another bite of her caramel shortbread.

  
  
”I am?“ Lucy questioned Quinn as she couldn’t help but grin as she already knew the answer.  
  


Quinn chuckled ”Yes, of course you are.“ she responded as she stroked her daughter’s hair.

”You’re our little girl.“ Rachel cooed as she walked over to her wife and daughter, sitting next to Lucy on the other kitchen stool.

”And we both love you so much.“ Quinn cooed as she and Rachel both pressed a kiss to both of Lucy’s cheeks.

”You know what it’s time for now?“ Rachel then asked Lucy and Quinn as she smiled, making the answer extremely obvious.

”Donuts!“ they all cheered happily.


	3. Picking Up Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Brittany pick up their daughter Emily from Santana’s parents’ house.
> 
> Then they get her ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the third chapter!!
> 
> I’m sorry it’s been almost a month since a chapter has been added, but I’m still trying to get over the fact that Naya is gone.
> 
> I will never be able to get over the fact that she died a hero’s death, but at least she will always be remembered as a hero and a legend.

”Hi, Mamá!“ Santana exclaimed cheerfully as she threw her arms around her mother.

”Hi, novia,“ Maribel replied as she inhaled the aroma of her daughter’s scent. ”How’ve you been?”

”I’ve been awesome,” Santana responded as she pulled away from her mother, allowing herself and Brittany to enter the house. ”We’ve missed Emily so much.“

”It’s only been about 6 hours,“ Maribel answered back to her daughter ”But she’s been missing you two as well.”

”Where’s Dad?“ Santana then asked as she saw no sight of her father.

”He just went out to get ingredients for the lasagne for dinner,“ Santana’s mother replied as she closed the door. ”I would ask if you two want to join, but I understand the reason why you don’t.“ 

”I’m glad you do,“ Brittany said to her mother-in-law. ”And where’s Emily?“ 

”She’s just here.“ Maribel answered back as she gestured to the living room, with Brittany and Santana walking behind her as she knocked on the living room door. ”Em,“ she cooed ”You’re mommies are here.”

”Hey, sweetie.“ Brittany cooed as she and Santana adored the sight of Emily smiling at her mothers.

”Mami! Mama, help!“ Emily begged as she stood up, holding the bars of the bassinet as she smiled at the sight of Brittany and Santana walking over to her. ”Get me out of pwison!“

”Aw, why are you in pwison, novia?“ Santana cooed as she picked Emily out of the bassinet and into her arms, pronouncing the word ‘prison’ the same way her daughter does. ”What crime did you commit this time?“

”Having a fully loaded diaper?“ Brittany asked as she rubbed Emily’s back. ”Because I can totally change your diaper, baby girl.“

”No, for being too pwitty.“ the Lopez-Pierce daughter responded as she buried her face into Santana’s neck.

”What?“ Santana asked in shock as she went wide eyed at her daughter. ”Who would do something like that? Why would you do something like that?“ she then asked her mother quickly, turning to her.

”I’m sorry, novia.“ Maribel said to her granddaughter. ”What I did was naughty, but at least your mommies have freed you now.“

”True.“ Santana agreed as she rubbed Emily’s back. ”OK, let’s get you home.“

Brittany then picked up the baby bag, and strapped it on her arms, with Santana picking up Emily’s red blanket and wrapping it around Emily, cocoon style.

”Okay, you nice and cosy?“ she then asked her daughter as she placed her hands behind her back.

Emily mumbled in response as she buried her face into Santana’s neck, making Santana kiss Emily’s cheek.

”Thanks for taking care of her,“ Brittany said kindly to her mother-in-law. ”Really appreciate it.“

”Of course.“ Maribel replied happily ”Anything for family.“

Brittany smiled in response as she hugged her mother-in-law.

”Hey, Britt,“ Santana called from the car ”Let’s go. It’s getting late, and it’s passed this little one’s bedtime.“ she added as she strapped Emily into her car seat, kissing her cheek after placing Emily’s pacifier in her mouth, and tucking Emily’s stuffed pink unicorn, who she named ‘Sparkle’, under her daughter’s arm.

”Right.“ Brittany agreed as she walked over to the car and gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek, close to where Santana left her kiss.

”Bye, Mamá!“ Santana called as she opened the door to the driver’s seat, then waved at her mother, who waved back at her daughter before Santana got into the car, shutting the door with Brittany doing the same a few seconds later.

Maribel waved back in response as the car drove off into the night.

****

”And we’re back,“ Santana said softly as she unlocked the door to her and Santana’s house and the two of them entered with Emily sleeping in Brittany’s arms as she was curled up in her blanket.

”I need a milkshake.“ Brittany then said as she sighed.

”With whipped cream?“ Santana asked as Brittany entered the living room and sat down on the couch with Emily on her lap like a caterpillar.

”Sure.“ Brittany replied as she nodded whilst stroking Emily’s hair, making her smile as she sucked on her pacifier whilst holding her unicorn.

”Love you, baby girl.“ she whispered softly, kissing Emily’s temple.

But then Brittany’s phone buzzed so she answered it as Santana put the milkshake-making to a halt and scooped her daughter from Brittany’s lap.  


It was Whitney Pierce who was on the other side  


”Hello?“ Brittany asked as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

”Hello, dear.“ Whitney responded to her daughter as she chuckled slightly.

”Oh, hi, Mom!“ Brittany added as she was glad to hear her mother’s voice.

  
”Hi, sweetie,“ Whitney answered back. ”You’ll never believe what just happened!“ she then exclaimed.  


”What?“ Brittany asked impatiently as she was desperate to know why her mother was so happy.  


”I just bought a new portable phone!“ Whitney answered proudly. ”And I thought I should tell you the fantastic news on my old phone, so I don’t waste the battery on my new phone.“  


Brittany sighed as she was so embarrassed about what her mother had decided to do. It was one of the most idiotic things she had ever done, but not as worse as giving birth to Brittany in a barn.

”Ooh, what fun!“ Brittany replied sarcastically as she hung up.  


”Did Whitney just— —“ Santana asked quickly as she bounced Emily back up slightly as she rocked her side to side.  


Brittany nodded in response.

”Yeah....“ she whispered as she kissed the top of Emily’s head.

”Okay, well, I’d say it’s about time we change our niñas’s diaper, then get her into her pyjamas, and then put her to bed.“ Santana then decided as she made as she put her lips together and looked her daughter. ”She does wook vewy tired.“ she then crooned in a sweet voice.

”What are you doing?“ Brittany asked her wife as she was wondering why Santana was doing something she didn’t normally do on nights like this.

”I wanna kiss her, but I don’t know where.“ Santana replied as she then kissed Emily’s cheek. ”There we go.“

”M’kay, let’s go.“ Brittany whispered as she and Santana headed for the nursery.

****

Brittany and Santana entered with Emily in Santana’s arms, then being put onto the changing table by Santana.

”You want me to change her diaper?“ Brittany offered as she remembered what she had said earlier to her daughter when they went to pick her up from Santana’s parents’ house. ”I can do it if you want me to.“

“Sure. I’ll change her into her pyjamas, then you’ll give her her bottle, then we’ll both put her to bed, and you’ll change her diaper tomorrow.“ Santana answered back, making Brittany chuckle as she knew how evil her wife was.

”OK, let’s change that diaper, big girl.“ Brittany exclaimed as she got Emily’s unicorn pyjamas out.

The only reason Santana and Brittany had purchased those pyjamas for Emily was because she had a stuffed unicorn, so they thought it would make sense for Emily to be ‘Queen of the Unicorns’ as a way to make her feel special.

And it did. She loved them so much. Which would explain why she would feel sad when Santana or Brittany would get her dressed every morning, normally after she woke them up. Sometimes being accidents, sometimes not.

”Aaand, there we go,“ Santana exclaimed as she put Emily’s pyjama shirt over her, after putting the pyjama bottoms on successfully, after Brittany had put a clean diaper on Emily. ”All dressed and ready for bed. Would your beautiful Mama do the honours, by giving you your nighttime milk?“ she then asked as she turned to Brittany who was holding a bottle of milk for their daughter.

”Give her here.“ Brittany said in a hushed tone as she held her arms out, with Santana picking Emily off the changing table, and over to Brittany, who then gave Emily her bottle.

After Emily had finished her nighttime milk, and had Santana brush her teeth, (something the two women almost forgot), Emily was being kissed by Brittany and Santana on both cheeks, before being lowered down into her crib, with her blanket going over her, and Sparkle being beside her.

”Good night, baby girl.“ Brittany whispered as she smiled at the adoring sight of Emily sleeping like she normally does.

”She looks so peaceful.“ Santana added as she and Brittany pressed their cheeks together, and then kissed each other on the lips.

”I’m so glad we’re parents.“ Brittany said happily in a soft tone as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

”I’m sure you are, Britt.“ Santana replied as she and Brittany exited the nursery and headed for the master bedroom. ”I’m sure you are. And don’t forget, you are the one changing Emily’s diaper in the morning.“ she then reminded, making sure Brittany wouldn’t forget.

”Yeah, thanks for reminding me.“ Brittany answered back as she and wife got into their pyjamas and then got into bed. ”I really appreciate it, babe.”

”I’m sure you do, bebé.“ Santana responded with a grin.

”I’m sure you do.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the third chapter!!
> 
> The fourth chapter is coming out soon!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> And please also feel free to check out my other Glee stories if you haven’t seen them already!!
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy them!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave Kudos if you haven’t already!!
> 
> And, if you haven’t already, then please feel free to check out my other Glee story called Mami would be proud.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it.


End file.
